


Cherry Blossoms

by the-black-birb (moriturism)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, It's very vague, M/M, Plot, Reader-Insert, Symbolism, i wrote this in one sitting on my phone!!, idrk how to tag this, vague tree/season symbolism, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/the-black-birb
Summary: Miya Atsumu subverts your expectations time after time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short scenario for my Tumblr (@the-black-birb if you're interested!) that got out of hand. based on the prompt "tree"

The first time you saw Miya Atsumu it was under the cherry blossom tree.

You'd later come to realize how deceiving the image was. The falling petals around him and his childlike wonder as he gazed up at the tree, mouth agape, had you under the impression he was sickeningly sweet. You'd only just started the school year, not knowing his name or age, but you were certain in that moment. He was someone you were meant to meet.

You'd thought about him often your second year, the sweet boy under the blossoming tree. Often you'd find your mind wandering off in class as petals flew past the window. The image was ethereal, like a ghost. You didn't know  _ why _ it made you so sound. He was the picture of innocence, untouched.

Atsumu was quick to subvert your expectations.

When you had finally managed to get the cherry blossom boy out of your mind after a long summer of imagining, you found your friend dragging you by the wrist to one of your high school's volleyball games.

You still remembered vividly the auburn color of the leaves falling outside. While you had stopped to look, wanting to drink in the sight, your friend's incessant nudging won you over. There was no time to look at dying trees.

The stadium was unfamiliar to you, and it was suffocating. The smell of icy-hot and sweat permeated the air like a sheet, and the white noise of the bustling crowd refused to quiet down. You were out of your element, to say the least, but you were lucky enough to have a guide.

Still, the feeling of the plastic seat against your thighs was unpleasant. The bleachers vibrated with the rumble of the tuba from far behind where you sat, unnerving you as you watched. Truly, you could barely focus on the game. You cheered when those around you cheered, although far less enthusiastically as you weren't keen on having a sore throat the next day, and clapped when others clapped. You were fascinated (and intimidated) with the way your school worked so well as an absolute unit. Compared to the cheering squad, a well oiled machine, you were simply a tiny screw.

Your solace came when a familiar face went to serve. You couldn't help your quick gasp as you saw him, your cherry blossom boy. With a quick snap of his wrist, the whole stadium went quiet.

You held your breath, mind racing with thoughts. He'd seemed so fragile when you saw him before, like a ghost slipping through your fingers. How, then, was he able to make it feel like he was the only person on the court?

The slap of his skin against the surface of the ball broke you from your trance with a jolt. The game continued on, with no one aware of how quickly your world had stopped spinning just moments earlier. Somehow, you didn't mind the white noise of the quiet rumble anymore. No, your mind was somewhere far away from the stadium.

You knew after that day you wouldn't (read: couldn't) soon forget Miya Atsumu. His presence had been huge. Still, you hesitated to visit the volleyball practices or even competitions. To see him there would be far too manufactured, you thought. Instead you waited patiently on the baseless hope that you would encounter him again.

It was winter, now, and a familiar layer of frost painted the ground. You'd never particularly minded the cold, but there was a certain bite to it that you couldn't quite seem to shake.  _ Oh well, groceries can't wait,  _ you'd hummed when you left your house. You'd been on your way back, bags in hand, when your curiosity got the best of you.

There was just something magical about winter days, wasn't there?

Groceries be damned (it was basically a refrigerator outside), you found yourself straying from your usual path to explore the different streets of your neighborhood. It wasn't  _ your _ fault that your adventure had you being mauled by not one but  _ two _ runners out for a jog.

You found your head spinning and your ass cold and wet as you fell to the ground. Behind you, you could hear the patter of the runner's footsteps slow to a stop and a gruff voice.

"Sorry 'bout that."

You looked up to see not one, but  _ two _ Miya Atsumus. Did you die and go to heaven?

"Aww 'Tsumu we knocked down her groceries," said the Atsumu with slightly darker her ( _ wait _ , you scolded yourself,  _ that's Miya Osamu _ )

"Whoops," replied the  _ actual _ Miya Atsumu, though he sounded rather unconvincing. "Here ya go," he offered you, reaching out a hand.

You didn't hesitate to grab hold, letting him lift you up. His grasp was firm, but his hands were rough. That shouldn't have come as a surprise to you; he played as a setter and had to use his hands constantly. But there was something about the weightlessness of him lifting you and the solidness of  _ him. _ For the longest time, he'd seemed so far away from you that you almost believed he didn't even exist. But here you were, hand in his, and he was as much skin-and-bone as you.

His grip was electrifying.

To your quiet dismay, the moment ended as soon as it had begun.

"Here ya go," his brother had offered, handing you your fallen groceries. The two of you offered the quiet apologies again, trying to make their bickering quiet as they ran off with a small wave. They seemed insistent on fighting over who knocked you down first, and who helped you more. You couldn't hold back your laughter.

Even if it was only for a moment, you meant something to Miya Atsumu.

When you went back to school after winter break, the Atsumu twins were the talk of the town (they'd always been, you just seemed to notice more). Suddenly, they were  _ there _ , in front of you. At the cafeteria during lunch, competition during gym, they were everywhere, and always together.

You'd finally worked up the courage to visit the volleyball practices (because if Atsumu was going to be such a pain in the ass sticking around in your head, you might as well make yourself more prominent, right?). The year was coming to a close, and the barren frosts of winter had just started to be replaced by the first sprout of spring.

You hesitated outside the gym, certain it would be far easier to sit in the field and watch the gentle sway of the trees in the wind. But your inhibitions were interrupted by the sound of arguing from inside.

Atsumu was throwing a tantrum about something or other, and Osamu wasn't having it. Quietly, you wondered if you should wander off, not wanting to interrupt. They were arguing about life after high school, and it seemed awfully private.

Certain that any more listening would soil your image of Atsumu, you slipped away from the gym with a quiet giggle. You imagined what it'd be like to get to pick at Atsumu's mind, pondering if he knew he existed even without his brother by his side. 

You certainly did.

As the school year came to a close, the cherry blossoms started to blossom again. As the third years celebrated their final days in highschool, you basked in the feeling of wind against your cheeks under the shade of the cherry blossom tree.

You knew you shouldn't skip out on watching graduation, not even if they weren't taking attendance, but you couldn't help it. The rumble of the band playing 'Pomp & Circumstance' and the hot feeling of thighs squished together on bleachers made your stomach churn. Sitting and reflecting in the quiet of your mind felt  _ right. _ It was the only way you could happily end the year.

"Hey," you were interrupted, eyes popping open.

Of all people, Miya Atsumu stood in front of you, clad in cap and gown. "Ya do a lot of staring, dontcha?"

Startled, you struggled to your feet. "What do you mean?" There was no way he saw you at games.

"I've seen ya around," Atsumu explained nonchalantly. "Yer always looking away. Like ya could be sitting in the middle of the caf but yer eyes look like they're in outer space."

You stop breathing as the quiet realization hits you that you've spent so much time looking and lost, you hadn't realized anyone was really  _ seeing _ you. You'd thought that you were a blade of grass in an open field, but Atsumu's eyes stared down at you with the same familiarity that you looked at your great beautiful cherry blossom tree with.

"Whatever," Atsumu shrugged. "Yer kinda weird, but it's cute." He smirked at you. "Yer interesting. There aren't a lot of people like that."

As he turned his back to your, your lungs filled once again as the quiet whistle of the wind burst through your chest.

"Thank you!" you exclaimed with a quiet bow, not even sure what you were thanking him for.

Atsumu turned back for a moment, eyes trailing up and down your form. He brought you back down to Earth. "Yeah," he nodded. "Later."

At the time, you didn't realize that would be the last time you saw Miya Atsumu. But many years later when your dreams of him subsided, you realized he had never mattered in the ways you thought he did. You saw him in cherry blossoms, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
